narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Isaka Uchiha
| birthdate = September 1st | age = | status = | gender = Female | height = 5'7 | weight = 149 lbs | blood type = | affiliation = | occupation = | team = | partner = | clan = | family = Sorame Uchiha (Mother) | rank = | classification = | reg = | academy = | chunin = | jonin = | kekkei = Sharingan Mangekyō Sharingan (In Time) | mora = | tota = | unique = | beast = | nature = Yin Release | jutsu = | tools = A Mother's Eyes }} is the only progeny of Sorame Uchiha. A beloved child, Isaka's birth was the day her mother regained human emotions. No longer forlorn in a state of stoic melancholy, express minor annoyances in a manner akin to a robot. Instead, a smile transformed her visage, the yawning, squirming child giving life to the mother who birthed her. Shortly after everything was settled, mother and child would leave the hospital before settling in a secluded location, years of saving paying off in the form of a quiet home. Their little haven would remain just that for a while, mother and child enjoying each other's company, while breaking the monotony with occasional trips to a nearby town, Isaka playing with the village children as her mother did the marketing. While not a fanciful existence, it was a fulfilling one as the girl acquainted herself with a larger group of people while relishing the tranquility her and her mother enjoyed in the quiet country home. Yet dashed it would be as ghosts from Sorame's past resurfaced. The silent night exploded with noise. What started as only a couple turned into scores, all aimed at silencing the former Root-nin. Tying up loose ends meant nothing to Sorame, who swiftly defeated them all. Yet one would-be assassin spotted a hidden Isaka, and instantly went for the child. Time slowed down as death bore down on the girl, only for a shadow to emerge, taking the lethal blow in her stead. Her mother. An empty victory as the target was assassinated, but not before killing the final perpetrator. The child's eyes glowed as she wailed, hugging the cold frame and begging for the woman to remain just a bit longer. Background Treasure. Another one after going without for so long. An endless realm of possibilities captured in pudgy cheeks and a yawning face. It appeared that Sorame's entire plan had gone up in smoke. She had made this child for the sake of a plan. One to annihilate a village that had wronged her people and denied its part in destroying them. Leading them down a dark road for the sake of removing those who didn't "get with the program". Force the child to attain the eyes she needed was simple enough; the Uchiha were sensitive people and only a few attachments required breaking to make those a possibility. Once Sorame acquired the power necessary, it would become a simple matter of disarming and destroying a village that had already taken so much. If others could do it, why not her? Besides, decades of true, persistent peace meant a softening of edges. Once Sorame finished with them then she would take on the matter of herself. For she was confronted by the truth that she had no one. Everyone that mattered was dead, so what was one more casualty when it was all said and done? Freedom from this world after she had exacted retribution sounded appealing. Even if the woman knew what her when the day came. Yet there was something peaceful about fury and hellfire. Yet all of these schemes flew out of her mind upon gazing at the sweet child in her arms. Isaka, her treasure; the woman did not realize her desperation in looking for something, anything to attach to in a lonely existence. Sorame had finally found it in the daughter she birthed, not realizing her own softening as she carried the growing child in her womb for all those months. Contentment flowed through her, the world a little less empty and no longer devoid of true purpose. The time had come to raise a baby who needed her to be there. It was a weird feeling, being required in someone's life after spending so long as an expendable if valuable piece of Root, after having her lover snatched away from her, seeing her family murdered before her eyes. Yet here was someone new, someone she had created, who so small and vulnerable yet filled with warmth. Maternal affection stirred within her heart as she kissed her baby girl, whispering the child's name in the infant's ear. Perhaps it was a figment of her imagination, but Sora swore she saw little Isaka smile afterwards. A gesture that was reciprocated by the new mother as she pressed the child to her frame, curling up as her eyes closed. A well earned rest was to follow as a bond formed between sleeping infant and resting mother. Isaka would quickly become Sorame's indulgence. Watching the little girl crawl across the floor of the home she bought for them, seeing the excitement that Isa had as she finally found her land legs was a sight to behold. Warmth would flow through the woman as the two enjoyed their quiet, secluded existence. The home they resided in placed at outskirts of a sleepy village, close enough for marketing and supplies but far enough away for privacy and their own tranquility. Isaka would grow quickly, learning to run shortly after learning to walk, talking as she mimicked her mother's words and those of the nearby villagers, and finding the sorts of trouble that children do. She always accompanied Sorame on trips into the village for food and other remedies, sticking close to her mother's side initially as she watched the village children with wide, fuchsia eyes. Given that she rarely encountered a large population of people, the attention of an entire group made her nervous. Were they really that interesting? A mother and a child walking through the center of town? She looked around. Given how small the place was it was likely. Isaka clutched her mother's leg even tighter. It only made sense to remain close to the one who had taken care of her. The girl never bothered with the idea of a father figure, even as she watched the small crowd of children disperse to their parents; her mother was all she needed. With the viewing party over, they walked inside one of the establishments, the shy girl tugging on Sorame's pant leg as the woman negotiated prices with the shop owner. Despite the short amount of time, Isaka was ready to go home, eager to return to seclusion with her mother. While shy, she was a still a jealous child, at least when it came to her mother's attention. Personality Appearance Abilities Category:Achlus's Manifested Reality